


It’s Over

by DarkBlueRetro



Category: Moral Orel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueRetro/pseuds/DarkBlueRetro
Summary: A small conversation between Danielle Stopframe and Clay Puppington after Honor.





	It’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after the series finale, Honor.

Clay Puppington, the mayor of Moralton. He hates this job more than ever. Living in a 50s American town with a angered wife, one kid who changed and another who is not even his, the job as a mayor is big and stressful. But the brown haired 40 year old hates it. It was getting late and Clay’s shift was over. He grabbed all his belongings and put them in a suitcase. He leaves the building and heads towards his car. As he got in, he grabbed his car keys out of one pocket and used it to start the car. He grabbed the steering wheel.   
“Stinkin dead end job.” He muttered.  
Clay drives to Forghetty’s. He parks, stops the car, gets out and walks to the bar.   
He opens the door to see adults quietly sitting and drinking. He looks around. One couple is kissing, two men fight over a game. But there was one person he saw that claims his eyes. A short man, blond, has a moustache, wearing gym clothing, drinking something he always gets with the olive. That’s him. The guy who Clay broke his heart. Danielle Stopframe.   
Clay slowly moves to a seat next to him. He asked the bartender to have the usual. After receiving his drink, he takes a couple of sips.   
“What do you want?” The blond man says.  
“Oh...Nothing. Just.. enjoying my drink”   
“What you did was despicable. I don’t even want to think about you anymore.” Danielle turns to face him with a blank yet angered face. “I’m not getting back with you ever again.”  
Clay puts his drink on the table. “You know.. I’m sorry..I love you so much but.. that kiss with Miss Censordoll.. it was nothing.”  
Danielle still doesn’t give Clay a change to forgive.  
“All that happened during Christmas, I wanted to keep a secret. From my wife, my kids, but, I just randomly said that in front of them. I didn’t want to know our love.”  
Stopframe still looks in distraught and disgust. The fact that Clay exposed their affair in front of his own family was just enough for him to end it.   
“I told you. It’s too late.”   
They sit in silence. Danielle finishes his drink and eats the olive.   
“I think I’m done.”  
Danielle heads to the door. Clay looks, in sadness. He screwed up. Someone that he fell in love with who did so much to be with him, doesn’t want him anymore. Clay now regrets everything. He wishes for a time machine to go back to when they would get close to each other at the bar. Slowly getting to a kiss. But he can’t. He can’t to back. No matter how much he tried. He sits in the bar, drinking, trying to forget, but that’s not gonna happen. He’s in Hell in a Protestant town. No Turning back.


End file.
